The present invention is a new and useful device for cyclist training and fine-tuning, or simply for exercise and keeping fit, contributing unquestionable advantages and improvements which will make the unit of the greatest use to its users, having structural and design characteristics which differ significantly from all the elements and mechanisms for these purposes which are known at present.